catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Leader Blanks - For Approval Yup-dee-doo--Nightshine{ 04:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE it! All I see is make the nose a little rounder. It looks kind of heart shaped. Bravo![[User:SnowStorm|'Lightbreeze☀']] 05:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) They look too stout. I think the leader blanks should be sitting up straight and tall :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded changed the nose and arm position. How are they now?--Nightshine{ 06:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I'am horrible at drawing on the computer :P That's how the face should look I think. And yes, I know the body posture doesn't match it at all; but like I said, I can't really draw on the computer. And I made that diagram on pixlr, which wouldn't really let me draw the red lines in the places I needed to on the body. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded how are they now? I really like the fur on the long haired ones :]--Nightshine{ 03:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) The back looks a little bit too square. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 23:52, May 25, 2010 (UTC) That's not excatly what I meant. They still don't look like the diagram; their heads should be turned to this side ----> more; not facing us [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I hope it worked this time--Nightshine{ 05:09, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I made the heads more narrow--NightshineR 06:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Can you do it bit more? Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded comments?--NightshineR 18:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry; the anotomy is still not quite right. Their heads look very flat and oval-ish. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I changed the faces; it looks a bit more realistic now--NightshineR 02:12, June 4, 2010 (UTC) CBA? Ice fall 01:17, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, they still don't look quite ready to me. I'll make a diagram when I can get on our other computer [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, finally xP Now, I think they should be sitting up straighter, and taller. Just lower everything kind of like I indicated in the diagram, and raise the head up a little [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:32, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I re-did them. I think they are much better now--nightshine 03:45, July 11, 2010 (UTC) The short hairs are are a little, fat. XD Can you make their stomach more...thinner? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:24, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded made chests smaller on short-hairs--nightshine 20:35, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I really like these blanks. I can't see anything wrong with them. --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:59, July 27, 2010 (UTC) They're really good, but they need to go down more...if that makes sense xD This is the general idea - [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 03:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Whitekit (Ki) - For Approval Comments?--'Nightshine'~ 20:27, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Can you move the ear pink a little to the right in the left ear? Moon Talk 20:41, June 30, 2010 (UTC) He looks awesome :D Blur the shading on the back, and make the pupil a bit bigger [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:11, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded blurred shading, made pupil bigger, and moved ear pink--'Nightshine'~ 17:47, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Blur ear pink. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:22, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded blurred ear pink--nightshine 01:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading on his side, and he'll be ready :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:33, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded blurred shading--nightshine 17:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Falconpaw (MCA) - For Approval Comments?--'Nightshine'~ 02:48, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful Nightshine, truly beautiful.I see nothing wrong. Mõŏń ۞ 03:09, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Lighten the white parts, they look a bit cream right now [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:52, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded lightened white parts--nightshine 02:10, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Blur the ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded blurred ear pink--nightshine 01:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Darken the tail tip stripe; and darken the shading on the white parts [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened tail tip and white shading--nightshine 17:34, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Specklekit (Ki) - For Approval I don't know about this one. The specks looks a little like chicken pox--nightshine 07:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Pretty good :) Perhaps add a highlight to her middle, and add some depth to the eyes [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded changed eyes and added highlight to her middle--nightshine 07:32, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Add a highlight to the face and blur the white transition. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:26, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded blurred white transition and brightened face highlight--nightshine 04:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Lighten the whole image just a little bit [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:17, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded lightened image a bit--nightshine 17:37, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Featherfur (Ro) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Darken the face stripes a bit and make the ear pink bigger--nightshine 01:05, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Okay, I darkened the face stripes and made the ear pink bigger. I also darkened the shading, because it was bothering me xD [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink a bit more--nightshine 03:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Darkened ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Comments before approval?--nightshine 17:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Cinderstar (W) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Looks great! Blur the white transition and blur the ear pink more--nightshine 01:04, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Blurred white transition and blurred the ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Darken the highlights a bit--nightshine 03:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Darkened highlights [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:30, July 16, 2010 (UTC) maybe add some shading to where the tail meets the leg--bracken--o3o 21:51, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Better? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:53, August 4, 2010 (UTC) CBA?--nightshine 17:37, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Eaglefang (W) For Approval Comments? Mõŏń ۞ 21:19, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, he looks cool! Make the ear tufts more fluffy though [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 23:24, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 19:20, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Moonflight (W) For Approval Comments? Mõŏń ۞ 21:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) This is beautiful! Darken the shading on her midriff, and lighten the shading on her chest and this <---- side of her cheek [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:05, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Whats a midriff??? Mõŏń ۞ 21:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I remember asking that question when I posted my third charart on warriors wiki. Ah memories :3 Okay, I circled the midriff :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 03:26, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 19:19, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Darkpelt (Q) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) This is great Nightfall. Blur the ear pink a tad more. :P --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 13:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: lol, thanks :) Blurred ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 19:19, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Icestorm (W) For Approval I wasn't really sure about the stripes; the NightClan allegiances says she has them, but her article doesn't mention stripes at all. Ice, if she has stripes, just let me know and I'll add them :) Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:13, July 31, 2010 (UTC) She does. Anyways, it's great! I see nothing wrong. 00:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Smallmouse (W) For Approval I tried a new mottle style :D Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:13, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. Darken the shading. 00:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Darkened shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 04:58, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Leopardnose (Q) For Approval Okay, I'm insanely proud of this :D I didn't know her eye color, so I just guessed it was amber. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:13, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink more visible. 00:38, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Better? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 04:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC)